


The interview

by Alexasnow



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, nit beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is late for his interview but he turns things around in a way she didn't see coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	The interview

"Your last applicant is running a bit late, ah here he is now”

I looked up at Edith, I would be sad to see her go but I had to learn to let go, I took a deep breath, so far these interviews had been a nightmare, I looked up when I heard an a smooth Irish voice drawl “Hi my names David, I am so sorry I am late, car trouble”

He took a seat, he looked very and ease, I envied that, as in interviews I was always a nervous wreck, he smiled widely, his smile made me nervous, I could not deny he was a very attractive man but I had to focus, after Edith excused herself, I began.

“So tell me about yourself?”

“Well, where to begin, I have been a PA before and I loved the diversity of the role, and with yourself I would be willing to take on any position” I ignored his wry smile, he couldn’t seriously be flirting in an interview, I implored him to continue.

“I noticed in the job description you mentioned a need for manual work if necessary, I am very good with my hands” he stared intensely, unnerving me; I had to ask another question.

“So what do you believe your strengths to be and what could you bring to the role?”

He rubbed his hands together excitedly like he had been waiting for this question; he looked at me and stated “I am an amazing shag, and with a boss like you I would be more than willing to bend you over this desk and fuck your brains out”

My eyes widened, he hadn’t just said that, I looked up at him trying to gauge his expression, he was deadly serious, now giving me a predatory look, which on him looked sexy, I felt like the room was getting warmer, I fanned myself with his CV.

“If its warm in here gorgeous I have a wonderful suggestion”

I leaned in as if expecting him to not continue this seduction “strip off, so I can get a better look at you, I can see glimpses of skin, enough to tease, I want to see more, I mean those buttons are straining to hold that delicious looking pair in your top, just let me come round there and just undo the top four buttons and if you want me to leave, I swear I will”

“This is not professional behavior”

“Your right, what was I thinking?, oh wait now I remember, you might not want to know actually, its more than unprofessional”

I stood up slowly smoothing down my short skirt, I only thought of it as short when he bit his lip and muttered “Killer legs”

I walked over to the door I was about to open it to show him out, god he moved fast, he was standing in front of me, he pulled close, sliding his hand over the buttons of my shirt, my breath was heavy, he grabbed my face and and forced me to look into his eyes, stormy and full of desire he held me in his gaze, and before I realized it my shirt hit the floor “What happened to only four buttons” I said in breathy tones.

“I wanted to feast my eyes upon your breasts in all their glory, they can’t be real?, I have to test them to find out” he groaned.

He slowly snaked his hands toward my bra, unhooking it swiftly, pulling down the straps slowly, as my bra fell, his unwavering gaze was making me nervous again “Fuck” me exclaimed as he eyed me appreciatively, licking his lips.

He leant me backward, while griping my waist with his arms to steady me, I couldn’t see what was going on, I soon felt his warm breath upon my right breast, hardening the nipple in anticipation of his touch, his tongue flicked over swiftly, I clung tightly to his arms, he continued and soon I could not remain silent any longer, I didn’t care if Edith heard us, I groaned softly, he took my nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly, I groaned louder still, he took this as encouragement and sucked harshly, I cried out, he continued until he decided my left breast required the same attentive touch, as he sucked harshly upon my left nipple, I groaned loudly, a little disappointed he had stopped, he pulled me back up against him taking me in a hungry kiss, I could feel the wetness between my legs, his lips were soft and his tongue was dominate forcing my lips apart, tickling my tongue with his, I moaned into his mouth.

I couldn’t believe I was doing this, I felt too aroused to stop, I wanted him to continue, every touch and kiss was as if he knew how to please me already, he pulled away breathlessly and began to disrobe, I watched in awe as he revealed an amazing physique, toned to perfection, not too muscular, I had to have him, as he began unzipping his trousers my eyes fixed upon his obvious erection.

As his pants finally dropped to the ground, his cock sprung free standing firmly up against his toned stomach, he kick his trousers aside, looking to me, he held out a hand, I took it and he guided me towards my desk, gripping my hips sitting me upon the edge. His kisses became for wanton and forceful, he growled as his desire grew, my searching hands found his cock, sliding my fingers over the shaft enjoying the sensation of his erection in my hand, I took a firm grip and slowly guided my hand up to his head and then down to the base, building a good rhythm as he alternated between, lustful growls and aroused groans into my mouth. His kisses made my sex throb, I needed this delicious cock in hand deep inside me.

He spread my legs pulling me right to the edge of the desk, pushing me down, and then pressing his cock to my slick entrance, he groaned as he discovered how wet I was for him, he pushed inside me slowly, enjoying the feeling of my sex taking him in, soaking his throbbing cock with my juices, he growled as he filled me to the hilt, pulling out slowly, enjoying every moment, his thrusts became more powerful as he gave into his urge and need for the pleasure of release, he groaned louder. 

I delighted as his thrusts became fast and more forceful, the sensations gave me the friction needed to push me over the edge, I tightened around him as he slammed into me again, I cried out as the waves of climax took me, and continued to thrill me as he continued his fast and furious pace. After I came, he gripped more tightly to my hips, slamming into me again before he roared with power of his orgasm. 

I groaned with delight as he pulsed deep inside me, I felt his warmth filling me as his orgasm finally took him, he bucked with the aftershocks of his heady orgasm, making his cock so sensitive to each movement, he trembled, holding to my hips as he recovered. 

He pulled out slowly and began to dress himself, passing me my clothes as he found them, before he left he turned to me with a big grin upon his face "Best interview and best fuck I have ever had"


End file.
